Little Sister
by Falcon Strife
Summary: -Oneshot- Slight Hao x Tamao. A boring day receives a boost when Ryu finds Hao hitting on Tamao. Slight homage to when Ryu & Tamao met.


**Title**: Little Sister  
**Rating**: K+**  
Genre**: General, Humor**  
Summary**: Slight Hao x Tamao. A boring day receives a boost when Ryu finds Hao hitting on Tamao. Slight homage to when Ryu & Tamao met. One-Shot**  
Disclaimer**: Shaman King © Hiroyuki Takei**  
A/n**: This was originally a scene for "Just Like Him", but I thought with a bit of modification it might do well as a little one-shot.

* * *

Ryu sighed as he walked through the evening streets of Patch Village. The day had been a long, boring one, and by now he would give anything for a bit of excitement. What he didn't realize was that Fate had a strange, twisted sense of humor.

His attention was drawn towards the fountains when he heard the unmistakable shriek of Tamamura Tamao. First recognizing that a friend was in danger, and secondly realizing he had a chance to get brownie points, he broke into a run. It took him only a minute to reach the fountain, and when he did he was surprised to see Tamao holding Tamao's wrist with one hand, while his other hand nursed a red mark on his face.

"Tamao, is that any way to treat a superior shaman?" Hao asked gently, and then looked up with a frown when he sense Ryu's presence. "Hmm. You," he said simply to the older shaman. "Tamao and I are busy here."

Tamao glanced back nervously, and then smiled in relief when she saw Ryu. He may not have been as strong as Yoh, but he was certainly friendlier than Ren and much more focused than Chocolove. Then again, a friendly face at all would have been terrific then.

Ryu frowned spotting Ponchi and Conchi laying on the ground, twitching, and then looked back angrily to Hao. "Let her go, Hao."

The younger shaman stared with utter shock at the older man, and then frowned. "You throw such a cheesy line at me?" he demanded, and then pouted while crossing his arms over his chest while looking to Tamao. "Sorry, Tamao. You're cute and all... but he just totally ruined the mood. Spirit of Fire, let's go."

Tamao and Ryu stared as the teen and spirit walked off, and then looked to each other with nervous smiles.

"That was kinda easy," Ryu laughed nervously.

"Y-Yeah... It's okay," she replied nervously while looking down sadly. "Sorry to bother you..."

Ryu stared at her with an odd expression, and then smiled nervously. "Why? It's okay to be scared... Little Sister."

"Hmm?" Tamao glanced up nervously, and then blushed. "L-Little Sister?"

"You're part of the family," he said with a grin. "Miss Anna is Big Sister. You are Little Sister."

"Little is right," she pouted while looking down. "I can't even make an escape."

"That's okay," Ryu said with a nervous smile. "It's okay. Little Sister is a good thing." He waited until she was looking at him before he spoke again. "Tamao, Little Sister means you're comforting. You're somebody most of us want to be around when we feel down. Look at how you cared for Manta when he got beat up the other day. He needed somebody he could trust, and you brought him home."

"And then I saw him naked!" She cried, thinking of when she accidentally walked into the bath house while Manta was changing. "He'll never forgive me!" Tamao wailed.

Ryu stared quietly at her for a moment, and then smiled nervously. "I don't think there's a guy on the planet who would be upset if you saw them. And if there is, you can bet that it isn't one of our friends."

Tamao looked up at him, beginning to blush slightly. "Ryu..." A moment later the blush became a humiliated red. "Ryu...!" she cried, realizing what he had said, and then let out a shriek.

"It's our job to talk dirty to her!" Ponchi and Conchi shouted while jumping forward, their feet aimed below his belt.

Moments later Tamao stared in utter embarrassment at Ryu, who lay on the ground in a very painful state. "R-Ryu!"

"This just isn't your day, Pal," Tokagero said while shaking his head.

"I didn't mean it in a dirty way," Ryu sobbed pathetically, deciding that Fate had a strange, twisted sense of humor.


End file.
